Ask Atobe and Ibu
by WhickToWeiss
Summary: Atobe Keigo and Ibu Shinji answer qestions on demand. Anything to ask them? Now is the chance to do so.
1. Chapter 1

Yumemitai: Hello everyone!

Atobe: What is the meaning of this, you insolent woman! Forcing Ore-Sama to do something as ridiculous as this!

Yumemitai: Are you refusing to do this, Keigo-dearest?

Atobe: Wa- Why yes of course I am. I lead a tennis club with two-hundred members and I am heir to a million-dollar company. I've got better things to do.

Yumemitai: Which is such a shame, really, because I am an Author, and Author's can write stories about you in the most ridiculous, embarrassing and terrible shapes. And you, being a fictional character, have no choice but to follow along.

Ibu: Did you just say Author with the capital A twice? I really don't see the problem, though. Aside from Tennis there's not much to do and Atobe never looked very busy with the company he talks of so much. Seeing as he could have damaged himself for life in tennis and I'm sure that doesn't have anything to do with tennis and-- Why did you smack me? That is so mean, seeing as how I'm doing this all for you, and it hurts too. You shouldn't be so violent. In fact, since you're ill, you're supposed to be in bed and—

Yumemitai: Shinji, be a dear and shut up. For our sanity.

Atobe: For once, Ore-sama agrees with you, woman. And your hair is fuzzy. What was the last time you washed it?

Yumemitai: Yesterday?

Atobe: What, you don't wash your hair in the morning?

Yumemitai: Err… What the--? Anyway, Might you have a question or two –or a hundred, might you so wish- for the lovely gentlemen here, then do feel free to place them in a review, and they will be so kind as to answer them to the best of their extent.

As for the 'Q&A's are not original, and there are a lot already, and someone else is (probably) already doing this, I couldn't care less. I'm doing this for fun and because I'm too lazy to write an actual story. So do enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Shadowkaru15:**xDD yay! this sound like a really fun one so yes, here are some question,  
hope you don't find them to many xD  
to Atobe:  
-how to you make your hair twirl like that?  
-do you have a personal nail polisher?  
-do you wear make up?  
-can I go on a date with you?  
-why do you say ore-sama?  
-are you in love with someone?  
-what do you think abot 1) Ryoma 2) Tezuka 3) Choutaroh?

to Ibu:  
-have you ever neen kicked for rambling?  
-have you got attention for it?  
-what do you think about Mizuki Hajime?  
-do you like milk?  
-what kind of person would you date?

xDD okay, hope yuo didn't find these to stupid,don't worry, you don't have to  
do all

**Yumemitai:** Too many? Why would I think those are too many questions? I'm not the one answering them, the boys are. Besides, I did choose these two for a reason, you know. They both talk too much. Ok, I'll shut up now.

**Atobe: **Do not listen to her. Yume does simply not realize Ore-Sama's greatness and thus is insignificant. Now, as for answers:

-Ore-Sama realizes that Ore-Sama's hair is the envy of many, but Ore-Sama shall not give his private-stylist's secrets away. It would undoubtedly fall in the wrong hands and someone might even manage to look half as stunning as Ore-Sama does, although they would never quite be able to reflect my brilliance. Thus you have Ore-Sama's apologies for not being able to share this very exquisite piece of information with you.

-Two, actually. One for Ore-Sama's fingernails, and one for his toenails.

-What are you implying? That Ore-Sama's face is not naturally Perfect and Gorgeous? No, Ore-Sama would never smear or dab or spread anything on his face, unless it's a five-star beauty-care product recommended by one of father's trusted business-associates on the health- and body-care department.

-If you pass the right tests and posses the correct and important qualities Ore-Sama might consider putting you on his list of possible candidates to take out.

-To put it simple, it is because I am a superior being and the masses should worship me. Ore-Sama sees no reason Ore-Sama shouldn't announce that to the world, since some of the simpletons do not understand this obvious fact.

-No. Ore-Sama has not yet met someone of the class befitting to him.

- 1)Ryoma? You mean the insolent child who dares call Ore-Sama names? He is the most rude brat Ore-Sama has ever laid eyes on, although he is a worthy opponent on the courts. Although Ore-Sama cannot say Ore-Sama is impressed by him, his prowess is at least noticeable. In a few years, Ore-Sama might grow respect for him, when he realizes Ore Sama is superior to him and he apologizes about my hair.

2)Tezuka on the other hand is a person Ore-Sama respects, and wishes to surpass, for at least in tennis, even Ore-Sama has to admit a loss when he loses. He does have the most hideous style in glasses, though. Honestly, he should take lessons with Oishitari, and Oishitari doesn't even need his spectacles.

3) Why you would ask about Ore-Sama's underclassman will remain a mystery to Ore-Sama. But that is not the point. Ootori-kun is a hard-working boy who plays the piano quite well. His doubles is also quite refined, although his kind can only play well with idiots like Shishido on the field. If this is about the fact that Ore-Sama is expecting Hiyoshi to tread in my footsteps, Ootori-kun is simply not fit to be a leader.

**Shinji:** Oh, am I supposed to answer now? Are you sure Atobe isn't done talking yet, because he always struck me as the type to go on and on about himself because he doesn't see anything else in the world and—What? Oh, yes, the questions, right, there were those questions I was supposed to answer.

-Yes, Akira does that quite often. –he always hits hard, it's quite mean. Half the time I don't even realize I'm talking, and even though Akira is my friend he has absolutely no consideration for that. It's mean, actually.- What? Why are the two of you staring at me? Ah, yes, the next question…

-I do not understand your question. –If someone wants an answer. Someone should phrase their question right. If she means me getting attention for it then that's so because everyone just yells my name in this really harsh manner while I don't even realize I'm talking. It's not as if I'm doing it on purpose, and- oh, seems like I'm doing it again… sunmason.

-who is Mizuki Hajime gain? Oh, now I remember. He had really shiny black hair and constantly madethis strange 'nfu' sound and wh looked at me like I was crazy, which he really shouldn't because he acts like a girl and he wear purple which is a really bad color to wear according to Ann.-yes, she did say something about that when Akira was wearing a really ugly sweater. His grandma made it, and she's dead, and he still has it and the next time I see him I should tell him that sweater is the same awful color as Miz-something's shirts.-

-Milk is strange and sticky and it tastes very bad when heated. I like it better when it's hot chocolate.

-I don't know why, but whenever I approach a girl, they always look like I'm crazy. When they approach me they do the same thing, only there's also the ones that call me cute and I really don't understand why they do that, but those are usually older than me and they wear too much make-up, which I find scary because my mother once told me that all girls that wear too much make-up turn into panda's when it's full moon and I believe her over Akira no matter how often he says it isn't true and that I shouldn't listen to a woman who suffers from severe retardation and I think that panda's are scary p close because they are not just black and white like those in pictre books but also grey and yellow and- sunmason- I don't have any real dislikes apart from the panda story but most girls think I'm freaky and Akira says that it's because I talk too much but it's not like I do it on purpose and--

**Yumemitai: **And that was it for now, Shinji, and now:

**Regards: **to Shadowkaru15, fromAtobe Keigo-Sama and Ibu Shinji**-**kun


End file.
